


Você deveria usar uma coroa de flores

by uraniafromspace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraniafromspace/pseuds/uraniafromspace
Summary: Eles às vezes roubam olhares quando ninguém está olhando.Não é nada demais, mas acontece. Os olhos dele pousam sobre a figura dela, não mais do que três segundos por vez. No último, ela prende seu olhar no dela e o encara de volta.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Você deveria usar uma coroa de flores

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You should wear a Flower Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050413) by [uraniafromspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraniafromspace/pseuds/uraniafromspace). 



> Essa na verdade é a original, postada no site do nyah, e a outra é a tradução, mas aquele ditado, vamo faze o que. Inspirado pelos poemas maravilhosos da Rupi Kaur.  
> Postando pq o ao3 merece mais fics em português - BR e é isso.  
> Boa noite pra quem é de boa noite, bom dia pra quem é de bom dia, e boa leitura ;)

Eles às vezes roubam olhares quando ninguém está olhando.

Não é nada demais, mas acontece. Os olhos dele pousam sobre a figura dela, não mais do que três segundos por vez. No último, ela prende seu olhar no dela e o encara de volta.

Ela e Aang estão passando pela Nação do Fogo para uma negociação de paz, e Zuko anda ocupado demais por esses dias, mas, entre uma reunião com seus conselheiros e um encontro com o Ministro de Relações Exteriores do Reino da Terra, ele organiza um rápido chá com seus velhos amigos.

As mãos dele passam pelas dela quando ele lhe passa uma xícara, e pode ser que ela queira ver algo a mais ali do que realmente há, mas o toque não parece assim tão não intencional. Não é um roçar que se demora. É ligeiro, e ela poderia tê-lo passado por uma mera casualidade se os pés dele não encostassem nos dela por debaixo da mesa.

Ela deixa que seus pés se toquem por um momento antes de retirá-los.

Sua mão encosta na dele quando ela lhe passa o açúcar.

É o Congresso Anual das Nações.

Ele tenta parecer interessado, mesmo que ela veja as olheiras sob seus olhos, como seus ombros se curvam em fadiga.

Quando Aang discursa sobre o que fazer com os antigos Templos do Ar, Katara o estuda. Zuko percebe o gesto, e ela levanta uma sobrancelha.

_O que houve._

Ele faz uma careta.

Ela sorri e ele sorri de volta por pouco mais do que tempo demais.

Aplausos os trazem de volta ao presente. Aang volta a se sentar e ela o parabeniza e segura sua mão embaixo da mesa.

Zuko já voltara a prestar atenção no que o Rei Kuei estava dizendo, e ela não consegue capturar sua atenção pelo resto da reunião.

Há uma festa no fim do Congresso.

Ela dança com Sokka, quando ele se aproxima. (Ele é muito mais alto do que ela se lembra).

Ele pede uma dança. Ela aceita. Seu irmão vai embora.

A mão dele pega em sua cintura, firme e calejada. São mãos honestas, mãos que revelam a pessoa que ele se tornou, e que são todos os motivos que já lhe causaram vergonha, mas ela sente apenas orgulho quando pensa na pessoa que ele era, e quem ele é.

Os braços dela se enroscam no pescoço dele.

Os olhos dele dizem muito (poderiam contar uma história, se quisessem). A cor dourada a deixa estonteada por um momento e ela nunca é capaz de deixar de reparar em como eles são belos (os dois na mesma medida).

Ele a gira pelo salão por duas vezes, antes de eles decidirem que muito mais do que isso não seria apropriado.

Ela coloca a mão no braço dele.

(É simples assim. O gesto a faz corar quando se lembra desse deslize).

Ele senta ao lado dela em uma reunião, e ela pode sentir os ombros dele perto dos seus.

A distância que os separa a deixa mais calma que a proximidade com seu namorado jamais foi capaz de lhe transpassar.

( _Desculpe, Aang. Ela diz depois disso, e as lágrimas dele levam com elas um pedaço do seu coração)._

O gelo da Tribo da Água ainda é tão frio quanto ela se lembra, e mais.

O tempo passa e o tempo cura.

Mas ela tem mais a oferecer do que permanecer sentada com as pessoas que ama.

Katara viaja só pelo mundo pela primeira vez. Ela muda de nome a cada porto, faz novos amigos em pequenas vilas, adota um gato coruja durante suas expedições no Reino da Terra, vaga com estranhos pelas estradas, não temendo nada além do desconhecido e da solidão, ajuda órfãos de guerra e ganha moedas vendendo suas habilidades de cura.

É uma experiência nova, que a faz lembrar dos velhos tempos.

Ela se sente uma nova pessoa quando retorna para casa.

Ficar parada não mais lhe cabe. Apesar disso, ela espera.

Outra reunião do pós-guerra.

Aang não lhe dirige o olhar.

Zuko se aproxima dela ao final.

 _Vamos renovar nosso sistema de saúde_ , ele diz. (O que ele não diz: há apenas crianças e idosos, estamos à beira de um colapso, ela tinha visto com seus olhos os estragos). _Eu pensei que você gostaria de ajudar._

Ela sai no barco com ele ao amanhecer.

Não é como ela pensa. É difícil e cansativo e ingrato, mais burocrático que manual, mas ela sabe das necessidades das pessoas, entende de cura mais do que de guerra (mesmo que tenha lutado e continuasse lutando pelo seu direito de lutar).

Zuko a ajuda às vezes. Ele senta ao lado dela ao final do dia e faz chá. Não tem um gosto bom, mas a atividade parece lhe ser terapêutica, então ela toma até a última gota.

Eles conversam sobre seus dias durante esse tempo e ele sempre se certifica de ouvi-la quando ela fala.

Ela invade o escritório dele, um dia, fica em um dos sofás com seus papéis, fazendo planos e organizando. Os dois passam muito tempo em silêncio.

Os passarinhos cantam muito lá fora.

Se ela parar para escutar, ela quase consegue ouvir o que eles querem dizer.

Ela menciona como gosta de flores do campo e há um vaso delas na sua cabeceira quando ela vai se deitar na próxima noite, e em todas as noites que seguem.

É inverno, mas não faz muita diferença na Nação do Fogo. Em casa, ela estaria enfurnada em casa com sua avó, costurando dentro de seu iglu. É uma atividade reconfortante que lhe traz paz, mas ela prefere o que está fazendo, sente-se bem e útil e feliz e contente fazendo o que acredita, mas há muito mais a ser feito.

Seis meses depois, o planejamento foi todo concluído. Eles andam pelo Mercado de Caldera, observando a multidão e há tantas crianças correndo pelas ruas que eles perdem a conta.

 _Temos que fazer algo com todas essas crianças sem pais,_ Zuko menciona.

 _Nós poderíamos..._ ela começa, e eles não terminam a conversa por mais três meses.

Os dedos dela traçam os contornos da cicatriz, a pele abaixo das digitais como o mar.

Ela navega pelo seu rosto com as mãos quando ele a deixa.

_Estamos com problemas nos aquedutos._

Ela está nos reservatórios de água da cidade analisando os canos três minutos depois.

No Baile que eles dão para os dignitários do Reino da Terra, eles dançam juntos a noite inteira.

Quando eles param, os garçons recolhendo as cadeiras e limpando o chão, ela se recosta no peito dele, porque eles são jovens e cheios de vida e não há guerra nenhuma que lhes possa arrancar a felicidade, e eles não devem nada a ninguém.

No outro dia, os criados de Zuko entram em seus cômodos e a acham sob os lençóis.

Ele lhe dá flores, e ela as coloca nos cabelos, costurando as madeixas com os caules. Ele diz que não há nada mais lindo no mundo e ela acredita, porque ele ouve quando ela fala e lhe dá o tempo que não tem, e mesmo que ele tenha uma nação inteira sob seu comando, essa é a coisa mais preciosa que ele pode lhe dar.

Ele tira a coroa da cabeça e coloca sobre a dela, por cima dos lírios de fogo.

_Você fica muito mais bonita com uma coroa de flores, mas a de ouro também lhe cai bem._

Na primavera, a coroa que ele lhe dá tem detalhes de lírios. 


End file.
